Fangirls
by Earline Nathaly
Summary: Ladybug would never admit that - perhaps, maybe, a little bit - she was bothered - not jealous - by Chat Noir's fangirls.


Thank you for your well reception, guys. Here's another one. Enjoy :)

* * *

 **Fangirls**

Category: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir

Genre: Comedy, Romance.

Classification: K+

Words: 1519

Paring: Adrinette, LadyNoir

One-shot

* * *

The first time it happened, she thought it was funny. The Akuma of the day turned out to be a grumpy school bus driver who kidnapped nothing less than seven school busses before Ladybug and Chat Noir could put an end to it.

Of course, instead of being scared, the kids had been elated for meeting their heroes and being able to be close to them. They all asked for photos and autographs.

Actually, she didn't know why she took notice of it, or even less, why she had rolled her eyes with something close to disdain. She had been signing with her characteristic ladybug scribble a photo a little girl had put in front of her when she looked up and saw that some of the older girls – about twelve or thirteen years old – were taking turns to take selfies with her partner.

They were delighted, blushing and giggling like idiots while hugging him tighter than necessary for just a picture. And Chat Noir, flirtatious Chat Noir seemed completely _oblivious_ to their intentions. He was just there, naïvely smiling and posing to the camera.

Ladybug had to take him away before their transformations wore off.

Another incident quite similar occurred later one time when they had to evacuate a lot of civilians out of a bank during another akuma attack. A girl tripped and fell face first to the ground before she could get out. Chat Noir had the perfect timing to divert the attack the akuma shot at her before it hit her.

He looked at the girl over his shoulder and told her to escape, but Ladybug did take notice of the look the girl gave him. She had her cheeks tinted dark pink while watching him with admiration. She didn't take her eyes away from him when she stood up and ran. Ladybug noticed too, that the girl was pretty.

She finally had to admit that something was wrong with her when the situation became ridiculous. This time there was no akuma or danger in sight. It was just an event that the city organized in their honor, to celebrate the first anniversary of the first appearance of the heroes of Paris.

There was food, music and decorations with black and red motives all over the place. It looked like all the city was there and Ladybug was really happy enjoying the party until an innocent little girl, no more than three years old, went near them and tapped Chat Noir's hand three times shyly.

The little one was adorable, wearing a pink dress and her curly caramel hair in two cute pigtails tied with red ribbons that surely tried to imitate her own hairstyle. She was looking down and biting her thumbnail.

"Chat Noir, would you marry me?" she asked out of the blue. Ladybug spitted her drink and Chat Noir's eyes went as wide as they could get.

"W-what?" he stuttered, and she realized it was the first time she had heard him stutter. The little girl then pointed behind her with a tiny index finger.

"My sister says that it will never happen. That I'm too ugly for Chat Noir to marry me"

Both superheroes followed her finger with their eyes just to find the surprised face of a teenager who looked at them like she could not believe that her little sister had just asked Chat Noir's hand in marriage. And had tattled her too.

"Oh, really?" he asked using his playful tone again. The little girl nodded sadly and he took her in his arms. "Then why don't we go and give her the big news? Maybe she'll even get to be your maid of honor." He said while making his way to the teenager. The little girl was so happy that she started clapping and giggling.

Everyone who was close enough to hear seemed to think the harmless joke was adorable and soon the "big news" had spread across the whole party. Suddenly, Chat Noir had even more admirers, _female_ admires nonetheless, than when the evening started and every. Single. One. Of. Them wanted to dance with him. And him, so obliging, didn't turn anyone down. Ladybug tried to think of a _valid_ reason that could justify the slight annoyance this made her feel.

"It's probably because of his carefree attitude, always stealing time when we're fighting." But right now there was no fighting and the excuse was not valid. "Well, he is always trying to attract attention." She told herself. Yes, that had to be it. I didn't have anything to do with the fact that he wasn't trying to catch _her_ attention right now.

Of course, Ladybug received a lot of dancing invitations too and she had to accept all of them, even though she didn't feel like dancing anymore. Her duty as a super heroine was to be kind, attentive and charismatic with everybody. Besides, she was one of the guests of honor, and how bad it would have been if she had declined to dance?

And boy, she had to dance. A lot of songs later, the dancing partners keep coming and her feet were already hurting. Ladybug was trying to think of a good excuse that wouldn't make her seem too harsh when the boy who was currently trying to impress her with some moves that he couldn't quite make stopped. A hand had tapped him gently in the shoulder making him look back. A clawed hand.

"Excuse me, monsieur," said Chat Noir, winking at him. "Would you let me steal Ladybug for a moment? She still owns me a dance."

The poor guy didn't have other option but to let go of her hand so another more familiar could take it. If there was someone who had preference with anything to do with her and nobody could really protest it was her partner, who thanks to everything that's holy, knew how to dance. She had watched him dancing with the other girls – not that she had actually been paying attention, mind you – and sometimes when he goofed around during the job. Even though, it was the first time she actually danced _with_ him, so it took her by surprise when he spun her and then made her lean backwards like if they were doing the tango.

She heard laughs, claps, "aww's" and could see by the corner of her eye more flashes than she could count. She'd bet anything that the next day they were going to be on the front page of every single newspaper of Paris but for once, she felt a pinch in her stomach when he winked coquettishly like he always did. The corners of her lips lifted upwards slightly in the friendly mocking way she used to joke with him.

"Oh? Did you finish playing with your fangirls at last?" she asked, but it came out a little bit too bitter to be completely a joke.

Under his mask, Chat Noir arched an eyebrow, surprised.

"Jealous much, my lady?" he asked smiling mischievously, testing her reaction.

"Me? Why would I?" she blunted quickly and then bit her tongue. Even to her ears, that had sounded defensive.

"Exactly" he smiled triumphally "My dearest Ladybug has nothing to worry about" he guaranteed while using the hand he had on her lower back to get her even closer to him, and even though his grip was firm, his claws didn't hurt her in any moment. "For me there's only you, my lady."

He topped his affirmation with the perpetual wink that was his trademark and she felt her heart skip a beat. She felt pleased and it wasn't good. She didn't want to be jealous and she didn't want to feel flattered by his words. She loved Adrien, and she was so not going to love both of them. Her heart had only one owner. That's why she flirted back most of the time, because that way it was easier to pretend it was just a game. It was easier to pretend she didn't find him – quite, a little bit, maybe, perhaps – attractive.

"Don't be so self-centered, kitty" she said, and only because she took pleasure when she surprised him when he less expected it, she let go of his hand and shoulder to loop her arms around his neck and leaned against him until their faces were barely two inches apart. She looked directly at his green cat eyes with heavy lids. "The day I'm jealous because someone else gets near you, I'll let you kiss me."

He froze on the spot and she winked playfully to take revenge and felt delighted when she saw clearly how he turned red underneath his mask. The cameras went crazy but she didn't pay much attention to them. She let go of him and walked away to take a well-deserved break. She knew the next day all the magazines and newspapers of _France_ (forget Paris), the same as every social network and probably even gossip TV shows would be posting their pictures nonstop, but it was well worth the face he had put.

* * *

I don't know how obvious it is, but english is not my first language, so if you read something that is grammatically wrong, or a phrase is weird or something, I'd be very glad if you let me know.

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
